


in a letter

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ways to say "I love you" #13</p><p>John receives a lot of letters after Rodney returns to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a letter

Dear John,

Well, that’s a cliche, isn’t it?  Not that I imagine you’ve had many ‘ _ Dear John _ ’ letters in your life.  It wouldn’t really fit in with the whole Kirk thing, would it?

Anyway, I digress.

I hope you’re treating my city well and that Zelenka hasn’t let the incompetents blow it up yet although I’m sure I would have heard if that was the case.

Probably.

Nothing much to report here.  Nothing much to do here.

Tell Ronon that I’ve almost convinced Jack to add some lobster meat to the next supply drop.  I’m pretty sure he’ll enjoy tearing the claws apart to get to the good stuff.  Teyla sent some pictures of Torren with the last data burst.  I replied with the necessary oohs and aahs but is it just me, or are his ears a little uneven?  Maybe he’ll grow out of it. He must get it from Kanaan.

I hope you’re all well.

Yours sincerely,

Dr. M. Rodney McKay PhD PhD

* * *

Dear John,

I don’t know if you got my last letter.  

Teyla’s and Sam’s must have made it through because I got a reply from them both but it’s the US government, I wouldn’t put it past your employers to lose part of the batch.

Teyla confirmed you’re all well which is good, I’m glad to hear it.

I sent some DVDs in the latest Midway run.  Did you know that there was a new Indiana Jones movie out this year?  Don’t get excited, it’s not very good but it beats watching Die Hard for the seventy-sixth time.  I’ve also added in the Iron Man movie.  I think you’ll like it.  Jeannie said you’d like it.  I didn’t watch it.  They wouldn’t let me.

Let me know you got them ok.  Last I heard, Bill was still stationed on Midway and I wouldn’t put it past him to keep them for himself.

Yours sincerely,

Dr. M. Rodney McKay PhD PhD

* * *

Dear John,

I know you got the DVDs because Ronon sent me a one sentence letter asking me to send him Iron Man comics next.

It would have been nice if you had responded to my letter to let me know that yourself -  _like I asked_ \- but we can’t always get what we want, can we?

I know that more than most.

Everyone tells me that you’re fine but I would really like to hear it from you.

Yours sincerely,

Dr. M. Rodney McKay PhD PhD

* * *

Dear Lt. Colonel Sheppard,

I can take a hint.

Fuck you too.

Yours sincerely,

Dr. M. Rodney McKay PhD PhD

* * *

Dear John,

I thought you’d want to know that Meredith had to be admitted again.

He had been doing so well, getting better every day, but Kaleb left the tap dripping one morning and he was  ~~ gone ~~ catatonic by the time we got home.

I don’t know what happened between the two of you but I know he’d appreciate a letter from you.  

~~Some days your name is the only vocalisation he can make.~~

I’ve attached the address of the hospital he’s staying at.  

Please, John.

Yours sincerely,

Jeannie Miller.

* * *

Lt. Colonel Sheppard,

 ** _Where the hell do you get off, saying that to Jeannie?_**  How _**dare**_ you accuse her of not looking after me.  You have no idea, _**NONE**_ , of what she’s being going through these past few months.

Do you think this is easy for her?  For any of us?  We’re not all like you Colonel.  Some of us don’t have the luxury of walking away, of getting on with our lives like nothing happened.  Jeannie and her family have dropped  _ everything  _ for me.  They have put their lives on hold for me and I fucking hate it John.  I hate every second of it but I need them.  I need someone in my corner and they are doing the best they can. They’re doing a damn better job than some people could.

I’ve told her not to contact you again.  We won’t bother you again Colonel.

Dr. M. Rodney McKay PhD PhD

* * *

John,

I miss  ~~ you ~~ Atlantis.  I miss it so fucking much.  Why did this happen to me?

Rodney

* * *

Lt. Colonel Sheppard,

In reference to your letter dated 13 November 2008, I must inform you that information regarding the wellbeing of any patients is covered by doctor-patient confidentiality.  

Please refrain from making any future requests to this office.

Yours sincerely,

Dr. K. Young

* * *

Sheppard,

Your letter was returned unopened. Sorry.

If it’s any consolation, he’s doing better.  He’s with his sister and her family again.  

Give him time.

Cameron.

* * *

Dear John,

Huh, the cliche is actually a little apt this time.

It's been a while since I last contacted you but my shrink says I need to write this letter, says I need the closure.  She might be right.  I’m doing a lot better these days.  Time heals all wounds, right?  Even the mental ones.

The SGC have even asked me to start consulting with them again - although I’m not sure what it says about my mental health that I agreed.  It’s just a temporary thing at the moment, I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready to come back for real, not that it means much to you either way.

I want you to know that I’m sorry.  For feeling entitled to your friendship after I left.  It’s been pointed out to me recently that what happened didn’t just happen to me.  It wasn’t fair of me to expect you to get me through it.  My shrink is very big on the whole ‘looking out for yourself first’ thing and I understand now that you were going through a process of your own.  

So, I’m sorry for any pressure I put on you.  You do you and I’ll do me.

I miss you guys every day.  Teyla still sends me a letter every month; it helps some.

Jeannie and Kaleb are driving me mad.  Sometimes I swear Madison is the sanest one in the house.  I’m actually thinking of moving into my own place.  I’ll probably stay here in Toronto, not sure I’d cope with having to miss two sets of family at the same time.  Jeannie’s trying to talk me out of it, says that I’m not ready to be on my own but I am.  Or I will be soon.

Anyway, I might see you around the SGC some time, who knows?  If you can’t say hi, that’s ok too.  You do you.

Your friend,

Rodney

PS I was supposed to say this in the main body of the letter but I - well, I was never known for my bravery was I?  I love you John.  Have for a while now. But I’m ready to let go of those feelings now, move on.  Fresh start.  You were the best friend I ever had, I hope we get that back someday.

R

* * *

_The buzzing of his door woke Rodney up from a nap._

_He looked at his watch, it had only been three hours since Jeannie had left him alone in his new place to unpack.  Honestly, he was amazed that she had left him alone this long._

_“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he muttered as the buzzing grew more insistent.  “I don’t know what kind of trouble you thought I could get up to in just three hours Jean - - “_

_John Sheppard was standing in his hall._

_“Don’t let go,” John said in greeting.  “Please, just..don’t.”_

_Rodney’s gaze fell to the stuffed duffel bag at John’s feet, the civilian clothes on his lean frame.  He opened his door a little wider._

_“Get in here, asshole.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ::throws this one out there:: I've never done a letters fic before and I'm not sure if this works or not but I hope you like it.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
